


Decapitated Queen

by MarjorieX1



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarjorieX1/pseuds/MarjorieX1
Summary: Rumors said someone had seen Anne Boleyn' ghost, was that true? Katherine Howard wondered.A play





	Decapitated Queen

# 断头王后

**出场人物：**

亨利八世：英格兰国王

凯瑟琳·霍华德：亨利八世第五位王后

珍妮·阿奇伯德：凯瑟琳王后的侍女长，好友

诺福克公爵：权臣，凯瑟琳王后的伯父

安妮·博林的鬼魂：亨利八世第二位王后的鬼魂，凯瑟琳的表姐

托马斯·卡尔佩珀 ：爵士，国王的侍从，王后的情人

克兰默大主教：英格兰大主教

侍女甲、乙、丙

宫中卫兵甲乙丙

 

 

**_第一幕·第一场_ **

**【夜晚，窗外电闪雷鸣，风雨交加。英格兰王宫，王后的房间里】**

**（两位侍女上）**

侍女甲：你说传闻会是真的吗？

侍女乙：宫中最不缺的就是传闻，你指哪一个？

侍女甲：关于她的那个，伦敦塔的那个！

侍女乙：（捂住了嘴巴）你是说她的鬼魂，老天保佑，这话可不能乱说

侍女甲：守卫们说的，说夜晚能看见她，在塔里飘飘荡荡

侍女乙：我不知道，我不相信，国王就要迎娶新王后了，我们还是不要议论死人吧。

侍女甲；你说得是，讲别人的事情之前应当先做好自己的事。

**（二人整理房间）**

**（突然一道闪电划过，屋内亮如白昼，鬼魂出现在窗边）**

侍女乙：啊啊啊——传闻是真的，她怎么跑到这里来了？

侍女甲：这里曾经是她的房间啊！我的上帝，她和生前没什么分别……（战战兢兢地行礼）您，您是安妮王后陛下吗？（小心翼翼地抬头看）

（鬼魂冲着她点点头，消失了）

侍女乙：仁慈的上帝，请保佑这一切只是个梦吧。我的好同伴，我们来发誓，绝不把今天晚上所见到的东西说出去半个字。

侍女甲：（惊魂未定）我甚至看得见她脖子上的伤疤！可怜的安妮王后！她冲我点头了！

侍女乙：不要再说了！处决她的时候陛下就已经下令宫里不许再提她的名字了，她不是王后，只是个邪恶的女巫，犯下了不可饶恕的罪行，已经死在了断头台上，事情就这么过去了，就是这样。

侍女甲：我的朋友，在宫里待了这么多年，你我都清楚真相并非如此。

侍女乙：真相……哪里有什么真相！国王陛下说什么，什么就是真相，你想掉脑袋吗？马上就是陛下和新王后的婚礼，我们应当为新王后把屋子收拾得漂漂亮亮。

侍女甲：（沉默了一会儿）你说得对，为新王后准备，又一位新王后。

侍女乙：说起来，我是真没想到国王会爱上这么个小女孩，怎么看她都只是个孩子。

侍女甲：事实上她也是，她只有十几岁，国王陛下的年纪当她爷爷都足够啦。

侍女乙：新王后是诺福克公爵的侄女，公爵大人又要步步高升喽。

侍女甲：是啊，国王陛下相当信任公爵大人。

（二人交谈着，下）

**_第二场_ **

**【凯瑟琳自己的房间里，她的朋友珍妮在绣花，凯瑟琳自己在照镜子】**

凯瑟琳：（摆弄着手上的宝石）珍妮！珍妮！明天我就要当英格兰的王后啦！你能相信吗，去年这个时候我还和死气沉沉的老祖母在一起，可是现在，现在大不一样啦，国王说我是全国最美的女人！明天之后整个英格兰都是我的了！

珍妮：不错，凯蒂，不错，可是你知不知道王后应该做什么？

凯瑟琳：明天之后你就该叫我王后陛下了，不过没问题，我们两个是好朋友，没人的时候你还是可以叫我凯蒂或者凯瑟琳。

珍妮：我没和你开玩笑。

凯瑟琳：你看你，又这么严肃，我当然知道王后要做什么：我会有无数的裙子，宝石，舞会上最美的女人只能是我，所有人都会来向我大献殷勤，天啊，珍妮，王后可真幸福。

珍妮：那国王呢？

凯瑟琳：国王？国王最疼爱我啦，他从不和我发火，而你也看到了他现在脾气有多么坏，但是他说他爱我。宫里只有我能让他高兴起来，他总是叫我小百灵鸟儿，小玫瑰花儿。珍妮，等我当了王后，头一个就指派你做所有侍女的主管，以后还会给你挑一位好丈夫。

珍妮：凯瑟琳，你就像个小孩子。

凯瑟琳：我就是个孩子呀！陛下说我是最漂亮的孩子，天啊，珍妮，让我猜猜，你该不会是嫉妒我当王后之后会有多少漂亮衣服吧？放心，你和我说，我会看情况给你几件的。但最漂亮的不行，王后要穿最漂亮的。

珍妮：我嫉妒你？凯瑟琳·霍华德，你倒是告诉我，我为什么要嫉妒自己从小到大的好朋友嫁了一个又肥又暴躁，年纪老得能当爷爷的老头子？就为了几块宝石，几件绸缎衣服？

凯瑟琳：（紧张地捂住朋友的嘴）你疯啦，珍妮！这话要是给人听见，他们会说你犯了叛国罪，抓你去砍头的！

珍妮：你倒是比我想得敏锐一点。

凯瑟琳：我也没办法呀，珍妮，我能怎么办？国王不喜欢那位克利夫斯来的王后，他说他喜欢我，他离了婚，要和我结婚，我要怎么拒绝国王？

珍妮：真是疯狂，和一位公主离婚，娶一个小孩子。

凯瑟琳：诺福克公爵，我的伯父，巴不得我当上王后，好让他加官进爵，他说如果我不讨好国王就把我送到乡下，永远不能进宫，永远没有漂亮裙子，永远没有舞会，我怎么能忍受那种生活？

珍妮：照你这么说，你的公爵伯父倒是只手遮天了。

凯瑟琳：你说得没错。现在你知道我有多么可怜了吧，每一步都是被人推着往前走的。如果我想往别的路上走，伯父大人就会吓唬我要把我送回乡下，国王陛下则再也不会给我闪闪发光的宝石了，我可真是进退两难，珍妮，所以一等到国王定下来要娶我，我就告诉伯父把你接进宫，我们两个一起长大，有了你起码我担惊受怕时候还有个人可以说说话。这个宫廷里我可不敢随随便便和人家说心里话，我知道自己不太聪明，分不清谁是真的朋友，谁笑里藏刀。

珍妮：宫里这么险恶，我倒是更希望自己还在乡下田园里。

凯瑟琳：每天在田里劳作一身臭汗，拼死拼活只能挣一口面包吃？这样的生活我可不要。

珍妮：我来到宫里，还有一个打算。

凯瑟琳：什么打算？

珍妮：宫里的人大多人脉广，我要向他们打听打听我叔叔婶婶的事，我也不明白，他们怎么就把我托付给别人就走了呢？

（凯瑟琳欲言又止地看着她）

珍妮：（压低声音）那你呢，你发自内心爱着国王，心甘情愿做他的王后？

凯瑟琳：当王后有最漂亮的衣服穿，这一点上我确实心甘情愿。但如果说是爱着他的话（摇摇头）可能是像爱着自己爷爷那样吧。珍妮，我要告诉你一个秘密，你要发誓绝不说出去半个字。

珍妮：（凑过头去）上帝作证，我绝不会泄露半点风声。

凯瑟琳：如果我可以自己选丈夫，我会很乐意接受托马斯的求婚。

珍妮：托马斯？托马斯·卡尔佩珀？

凯瑟琳：正是，你见过他了吧？国王最喜欢的侍从，他是不是很英俊？

珍妮：他向你求婚了？

凯瑟琳：没有，没有，我是说如果，如果他这么做，我会欣然接受的。

珍妮：上帝保佑你没做出什么出格的事情来，你忘了安妮·博林的下场了吗？

凯瑟琳：出格的事情？一件也没有！他只是会看着我笑，我们悄悄聊天，十分投机，我们在舞会上对视，我们翩翩起舞，其他人说我们是最般配的一对，我在心里悄悄喜欢他，就这些，其余的什么也没有。

珍妮：我的老天，希望事情到此为止。

凯瑟琳：当然到此为止，还能有什么？我要当王后了。还有，我会因为你刚进宫不懂规矩赦免你，可国王陛下不会，所以亲爱的珍妮，你应当知道（压低声音）安妮·博林这个名字已经被禁止，谁也不能提起她来。

珍妮：（来了兴趣）现在这里只有我们两个，你给我讲讲嘛。

凯瑟琳：这可不是什么美好的童话故事。

珍妮：我不会说出去的。

凯瑟琳：陛下年轻时候，为了我的这位表姐，就是安妮·博林，和他元配的王后离了婚，还和罗马的教皇闹僵了。

珍妮：这个全欧洲都知道。

凯瑟琳：他疯狂的追求她，他说自己从未如此爱过一个人。他给她写无数情书和诗句，全世界都知道他爱她。

珍妮：可全世界也都知道他最后亲手把她送上断头台，在她后面又娶了三位王后。

凯瑟琳：是啊，后来他说她是个巫婆，说她和亲弟弟偷情，说她诅咒国王没有后代。

珍妮：她给国王生了女儿。

凯瑟琳：伊丽莎白公主？不不，国王只想要儿子。

珍妮：安妮·博林真的这么十恶不赦？

凯瑟琳：我没有亲眼见过她，我倒是挺想见见的。她被砍头的时候我只有三四岁，可是宫里的人都说……都说我的表姐聪明又漂亮，那些罪行都是无中生有，国王杀她只是因为她生不出来儿子，而他开始厌倦了。

珍妮：天啊，凯蒂，你嫁了一个什么样的丈夫。

凯瑟琳：你知道宫里还有什么传言吗？

珍妮：什么？

凯瑟琳：她们说我表姐的鬼魂出现了。

珍妮：这不可能。

凯瑟琳：（侧过头去，口是心非）我也不相信。

珍妮：夜深了，凯蒂，明天是你的重要日子，现在我们应当睡觉，我今天知道了太多宫中秘事，这里真是阴暗险恶，我会认真为你祷告，祈祷新的凯瑟琳王后一直平平安安。

凯瑟琳：谢谢你，珍妮，可是有着国王和上帝庇佑，英格兰王后安全得很。你睡吧，我要去散散步。

（二人下）

 

【第三场】

【临近午夜，王后的房间里，凯瑟琳蹑手蹑脚地跑进来，被守在门口的侍女发现】

侍女甲：圣母玛利亚，我大概是眼花了，这不是我们的新王后吗？（推醒同伴）

侍女乙：大半夜的，您怎么来这儿了？

凯瑟琳：嘘！小点声。

侍女甲：您有何贵干？

凯瑟琳：我听到了传言。

侍女乙：（紧张）什么传言？没有传言。

凯瑟琳：传言说这间屋子闹鬼。

侍女甲：这是哪里的话！王宫怎么会闹鬼？

凯瑟琳：我来看一看是不是真的。

侍女乙：可是按照规矩，明天您才能住这间屋子，现在王后的屋子不属于您。

凯瑟琳：规矩是陛下定的，我去告诉陛下宫里流言蜚蜚，就是你们两个起的头。

侍女甲：我们并没有！

凯瑟琳：那就请退下吧，我只是来看看。

【此时一阵阴风刮过，掀起窗帘，窗外月色皎洁，映得室内亮如白昼，鬼魂出现】

侍女乙：是她！！她又出现了！！！

凯瑟琳：天啊，她可真美。

侍女甲：夫人，鬼魂……鬼魂在向您招手……

侍女乙：夫人，我们什么也没看见，我们这就退下。

（两个侍女下，凯瑟琳向鬼魂走过去）

凯瑟琳：你向我招手？你要把我带到哪去？

鬼魂：我要对你说些话。

凯瑟琳：你是不是我的表姐安妮·博林？

鬼魂：哈，我是，我是她的鬼魂。

凯瑟琳：你为什么游荡不定，你要对我说什么？

鬼魂：可怜的女孩，愚蠢的表妹，尚且不知自己即将把英格兰最沉重的枷锁戴在头上。

凯瑟琳：一派胡言，我即将成为英格兰最尊贵的人，你这阴魂不散的恶灵。

鬼魂：阴魂不散不过因为心有不甘。我今天是来警告你谨言慎行，不要为自己招致罪孽。如果你能顺利为他生下儿子，那你将一生无虞。

凯瑟琳：如果我没有呢？

鬼魂：那就自求多福。

凯瑟琳：不会的！国王陛下说自己从未爱任何一个女人胜过我，他不可能降罪于我。我还有伯父，伯父说当了王后我们就高枕无忧了！（语气并不确定）

鬼魂：哈哈！蠢货！他为了我脱离教会，我从未有一刻不忠于他，他却赏了我一个断头台！这就是他的爱，他只爱自己。还有那个老狐狸，一切都只为他自己的升官发财，看看这个！（指着自己脖子上的疤痕）看见了吧？这是那个暴君给我的好宝贝！你知不知道那只老狐狸做了什么？他带头请那个坐在王位上的蠢货判我死刑！哈哈哈！看见了吧，这就是一个英格兰王后的下场。

（凯瑟琳一言没发，恐惧地看着鬼魂）

鬼魂：我大半生都在做家族的棋子，当我终于开始为自己活着时候，所有人都跳出来叫嚣，家族遗弃我，丈夫冷落我……（越发激动）小丫头，你问问自己的心，你有没有为自己活着？你有没有为自己活过？

凯瑟琳：我……

鬼魂：好了，我感受到了黎明的气息，我不能呆在这里了，表妹，记住我的话，谨言慎行，祝你好运。（下）

（天色将晓，鬼魂退去，一切正常）

凯瑟琳：上帝，如果这不是一场梦，我以后的路要怎么走下去？（下）

**_第一幕完_ **

 

 

**_第二幕·第一场_ **

【花园里】

（托马斯·卡尔佩珀和凯瑟琳王后上）

凯瑟琳：卡尔佩珀爵士，今天的比武场上您可真英勇。

托马斯：托您的福，美丽的陛下，我在武斗场上总是赢家。

凯瑟琳：可不是嘛！

托马斯：可您知不知道，战场得意，情场失意，实话告诉您，爱情里我是个彻头彻尾的输家。

凯瑟琳：噢？输家？我不相信，宫里有哪位姑娘会拒绝您？

托马斯：宫中佳丽也许不会拒绝，可我中意的那位美人却永远不能听见我的心里话了。

凯瑟琳：那……谁是那位幸运的姑娘？说出来，我可以帮您。

托马斯：我亲爱的陛下，她是我心上的王后，不管她从前什么身份，现在什么身份，自始至终她都是我心上的王后。只不过从前有些话我来不及对她说，而如今那些话又无法对她说，仅此而已。

凯瑟琳：（紧张又害羞）事情有些难办……您还是不肯明明白白告诉我。

托马斯：（看着凯瑟琳的双眼）您一定知道我的心上人是谁。

凯瑟琳：我？不，恰恰相反，我一头雾水。

（珍妮急匆匆跑过来）

珍妮：王后陛下，国王在大厅里等着见您呢。

（凯瑟琳一步三回头地离开了托马斯）

国王：看看这是谁？我的小百灵鸟儿回来了。

凯瑟琳：陛下，上帝的祝福与您同在！

国王：告诉我，你今天比武大会开心吗？

凯瑟琳：也开心，也不开心，陛下。

国王：这是怎么回事？

凯瑟琳：开心是因为您在我身边，陛下，没有比在您身边更开心的事；不开心却是因为没能看您在比武场里一展雄姿。

国王：（大笑）你的嘴唇上抹了蜜？

凯瑟琳：（调皮）我可以对着圣母发誓，每句话都是出自本心。

国王：我时时觉得自己老了，总不像年轻时候那么有活力。

凯瑟琳：（撅起小嘴，假装生气）陛下在胡说，人人都知道陛下出去打猎依然可以猎回一整头野牛。

国王：可是傻孩子，你难道不觉得宫里那些青年才俊更可爱吗？巧舌如簧风度翩翩，就比如亲爱的卡尔佩珀爵士，宫里一半的姑娘都被他迷倒了。

凯瑟琳：噢！陛下，您在乎宫里其他姑娘干什么！您的王后心上只有您一个人，您要是在乎其他人，我可要生气啦。（撒娇撅起嘴）要我说，那些毛头小子没什么好的，愣头愣脑冒冒失失，我喜欢成熟的骑士，阅历丰富智慧过人的成熟骑士，能指引我这种傻孩子向前走。

国王：噢？那种成熟骑士上哪儿去找啊！

凯瑟琳：还用找吗？陛下，他就在我眼前呀！放眼全欧洲也找不出这样的人了。

国王：我的小玫瑰花儿，对着上帝发誓，和其他人在一起我从未像现在这么快活。（唤来仆人，拿过一个宝箱）小百灵鸟儿，拿去，拿去！这些宝石全是你的，去告诉裁缝，想做多少漂亮裙子就做多少，我要看见我的甜心漂漂亮亮的。

凯瑟琳：那我要陛下给我做参谋！帮我挑裙子。

【托马斯·卡尔佩珀上】

托马斯：向您请安，陛下，今天您的精力旺盛一如既往。

国王：托马斯！过来，托马斯，上前来，我喜欢可爱的年轻人们围着我。

【凯瑟琳看起来很紧张，托马斯上前】

国王：（大喊）乐师！乐师！弹曲子，弹你最新做的那一首。（对凯瑟琳和托马斯）现在，跳起舞来吧，跳呀！你们一起，宫里就应当热热闹闹的，年轻人一起快活地跳舞，还有站在那边的几个人，一起来！没有比这更好的事情！来，来，跳起来！

托马斯：恭敬不如从命，陛下

【托马斯主动牵起凯瑟琳的手翩翩起舞】

托马斯：（低声）能不能请您对着上帝发誓，陛下，发誓说陪着国王令您全心喜悦。

凯瑟琳：卡尔佩珀爵士，您的要求真古怪。

托马斯：（大胆地说）没办法欺骗自己的心，对吗？凯瑟琳，凯蒂，你情愿被当成宠物养在宫里？

凯瑟琳：（震惊又在心里偷偷开心，但努力不表现出来）太失礼了，你应当叫我为陛下。

托马斯：请您恕罪，陛下，我倒是愿意您叫我托马斯，我还要告诉您，五月最美的春光与十二月的严冬正相般配。

凯瑟琳：您这人说话真怪。

托马斯：（斟酌着说）陛下，您会不会有时候觉得奇怪，为什么一朵娇艳的玫瑰会被狗熊摘去，而蝴蝶只能远远看着？

凯瑟琳：（愤怒）托马斯·卡尔佩珀，这样奚落我你很快乐是吗？

托马斯：噢不，您若是难过我也痛心，正如我若是在战场上受了伤您也一定会为我担心祈祷一样。

凯瑟琳：哈，真有意思，我为什么要在乎你的死活。

托马斯：别骗自己了，亲爱的凯瑟琳（加重语气）王后陛下，因为您爱我。

【一曲终了，托马斯离开，众人下，只有凯瑟琳迷惑地站在大厅里】

 

**_第二场_ **

【一间装饰华美的小房间，灯光昏暗，诺福克公爵和凯瑟琳王后上】

公爵：啊，我的侄女，你做得很棒，我说真的。

凯瑟琳：（草草行了个礼）不胜荣幸。

公爵：可是已经快半年了，为什么你的肚子还没动静？

凯瑟琳：什么？

公爵：抓住国王的心，凯瑟琳，抓住，国王现在全心全意爱着你，只要你能为他生个儿子，我们就可以高枕无忧了。

凯瑟琳：之前你对我说当上王后就可以高枕无忧，现在要等到生了孩子是吗？（低声）安妮表姐说得没错。

公爵：你说什么？谁说得没错？

凯瑟琳：没什么，我是说，如果我不想生呢？

公爵：（不满）不想生？什么叫不想生？你不生就会失去国王宠爱，你失宠了家族怎么办？

凯瑟琳：噢，我以为国王说爱我永远保护我是真的呢。

公爵：（不耐烦）怎么会有你这种蠢货？他的话仅仅在他说出口的那一刻是真的。

凯瑟琳：公爵大人，我是英格兰的王后，您对我说话好歹注意下礼节。

公爵：不知天高地厚的丫头，没有我，你这会儿还在乡下缝衣服呢，不感恩戴德，倒开始颐指气使？

凯瑟琳：我感激您，大人，您要是不把我这个家族旁支的乡下丫头接进宫，我现在还是个村妇。没有您，我根本不可能嫁给一位暴躁的老人，不可能被关在这黄金监狱里，被剥夺掉自己的想法，做一个生育机器。可是阁下，没有我的话，陛下也不会赏给您那么多新的城堡土地，头衔仆从。

公爵：（看了她一眼）不错，戴上王冠开始长脑子了，当初是谁哭着求我带进宫，参加舞会穿漂亮裙子的？

凯瑟琳：是我，大人，正是我，可是一切都在变的，当时我不清楚您给我铺好的路是什么样的，而您对我的许诺中也从未提及这些。

公爵：现在清楚了？

凯瑟琳：不过略知一二。

公爵：一切都在变，但有一个，家族利益至上不会变。好丫头，我能把你捧起来，也能让你摔下去，你信不信？

凯瑟琳：就像你把我的安妮表姐摔向断头台那样是吗？

公爵：（不怒反笑）嚯！知道得不少嘛！听好了，想当王后的霍华德家女孩数不胜数，都和以前的你一样，排着队求着我从乡下带过来见识舞会宫廷，如果不想上断头台绞刑架之类的，奉劝王后陛下您还是听从安排。（象征性行了个礼，扬长而去）

**_第三场_ **

【王后的卧室，灯光昏暗，珍妮和凯瑟琳坐在床边】

凯瑟琳：我快要疯了，珍妮（抓住她的手），珍妮，我受够了。

珍妮：凯瑟琳。

凯瑟琳：这才过去五个月，我好像被关进笼子一样，真要命，我要变着法子说一些恶心的谎话讨国王欢心，你看见了吧，天哪，那些话假透了，他居然真的会信？他真的会相信有哪个年轻漂亮的女孩会不喜欢英俊的托马斯而喜欢他这么个又丑又肥的老头子？

珍妮：凯瑟琳！谨言慎行！

凯瑟琳：就当是我为了宝石和衣服，等价交换，他从我这得到恭维，得到青春，我得到衣服和宝石……可是……可是，珍妮，我的后半辈子就这样过去了吗？被当成一只会唱歌的小鸟儿，下蛋的机器，永远养在这个笼子里？

珍妮：当王后这五个月比你前十七年加起来让你成长得都多。

凯瑟琳：（抱着珍妮哭起来）我希望国王天天都去打猎，这样他会筋疲力尽，倒头就睡，不会来找我了。珍妮，珍妮，我没办法再戴着一顶假笑面具，假装那个老头是我的毕生挚爱了，我真蠢，真蠢。我不爱他，我早就知道自己不爱他！为了衣服和宝石，我在上帝和圣母面前说了谎，我爱托马斯，我爱的是托马斯·卡尔佩珀！

珍妮：（抱着凯瑟琳）你有没有想过，托马斯也许日后变得和国王一样喜新厌旧，伤你的心，就像现在国王陛下伤他之前那些王后的心一样。

凯瑟琳：也许吧，不过如果我可以为自己做主，这个伤心我也心甘情愿。我要戴一辈子假面具吗？不，不会的，可能过不了多久，过不了多久国王又会爱上别的女孩，我就变成一个笑话，一个木偶了，噢，可能我现在已经成了一个笑话了。珍妮，要是没有你，我真不知道在这里还能和谁说说话了。

珍妮：可怜的凯瑟琳，你几乎孑然一身。

凯瑟琳：孑然一身，是的，孑然一身，国王把我当宠物看，伯父只希望我做一只抱窝的母鸡，再多的漂亮裙子也不会让我暖和了，那些宝石只会把我硌得生疼。

（凯瑟琳拉开窗帘，和珍妮背靠背坐在床上，望着夜空中漫天繁星）

凯瑟琳：也只有在夜里，我才能舒舒服服呆一会儿。珍妮，很久没聊天了，我们来聊一聊，你现在有没有什么心愿？

珍妮：我想回去，和我的叔叔婶婶在一起过太平日子，离王宫越远越好。

凯瑟琳：（看了她一眼）他们不是早就……真抱歉，是我自作主张把你带到这里来。

珍妮：（低下头）所以我才想和他们在一起，我不怪你，这里确实让我开了不少眼界。（珍妮把头靠在凯瑟琳肩上）你呢，你有什么愿望？

凯瑟琳：（沉默了一会儿）我想见到托马斯，告诉他我爱他。

珍妮：你疯了。

（凯瑟琳沉默）

珍妮：这可不止叛国罪。

凯瑟琳：（语气飘忽）也没什么要紧，是吧？在这种不被当人看的地方，我总要为自己做点什么。

珍妮：你要做什么？

凯瑟琳：还记不记得那天我说遇见了表姐的鬼魂？

珍妮：一眨眼都过去那么久了。

凯瑟琳：你说是我的幻觉，可是我心里知道事情千真万确。她说我即将把英格兰最沉重的枷锁戴在头上，现在看来果真如此。她问我有没有为自己活过，真可怜，一次也没有。

珍妮：你想做什么？

凯瑟琳：没什么，我累了，珍妮，睡吧。

**_第二幕完_ **

**_第三幕·第一场_ **

[ 王宫里大办舞会，亨利国王与凯瑟琳王后坐在上位，诺福克公爵在国王身边与他交谈，王后心不在焉地摆弄着手上的戒指]

国王：诺福克！好样儿的，这次平定叛乱多亏了你。

公爵：这是职责所在，陛下，我不胜荣幸。

国王：看舞池边上那个一身黑纱的，那个美人是谁？

公爵：是帕尔夫人，她的丈夫不久前才去世。

国王：（目不转睛地盯着）噢，真不幸。

公爵：您和王后陛下一如既往的恩爱，真叫人羡慕啊。

国王：（这才回头看了一眼身旁的王后）：嗯。

（公爵告退离席，向凯瑟琳身后使了个眼色，珍妮悄悄跟了出来）

公爵：她最近怎么回事？

珍妮：我以为您看得出来，大人，国王对她兴趣降低了。

公爵：这不用你提醒，所以我才问你原因，我不过是去平定了一次叛乱，国王就想找新的情妇了？

珍妮：她并不像以前那样讨好国王了，大人，她对他忽冷忽热，起初国王还有点兴趣，现在已经厌烦了，国王打猎腿伤复发，甚至没有召见王后。

公爵：这是在搞什么鬼？

珍妮：她的心不在这儿了，大人，她恋爱了，和托马斯·卡尔佩珀。

公爵：荒唐！

珍妮：我一直按照您吩咐的，盯着她，她很信任我，什么都和我说，每次他们私会我都留了证据，信件，首饰信物之类的。（交给公爵一枚胸针，上面的宝石精巧地拼成C&T的字样）（凯瑟琳和托马斯名字的首字母）她把这些东西都交给我保管，这是他们的定情信物，爵士送的胸针。

公爵：霍华德家不需要第二个自作主张的王后了。

珍妮：您预备怎么做？

公爵：不用你多管，把证据留好就足够了。

珍妮：您不会把凯瑟琳置于死地吧？

公爵：我说了不用你多管闲事。

珍妮：请别这样！昧着良心做出背叛凯瑟琳的事情已经让我够痛苦了！

公爵：你不想回到乡下，见一见你的叔叔婶婶吗？

珍妮：我当然想！正是因为你许诺我这些，我才肯替你通风报信的！

公爵：事成之后你们自然可以团聚，老老实实做好你的事，我允诺的一切都不是空话。（下）

托马斯：珍妮小姐，珍妮小姐。

珍妮：日安，托马斯爵士。

托马斯：麻烦你把这封信带给她。

珍妮：我会的。（环顾四周没有人，把信藏在袖子里面，下。）

（公爵从柱子后面走出来）

公爵：托马斯爵士。

托马斯：是您，大人。

公爵：爵士，你胆子可不小。

托马斯：大人在说什么？我不懂。

公爵：宫中最不缺的就是风流韵事，可是聪明人知道哪些人可以爱，哪些人不行。

托马斯：大人。

公爵：你说国王知道了会怎么样？你给他戴了顶绿帽子？

（公爵拿出胸针，托马斯呆若木鸡）

托马斯：（跪下哀求）求求您大人，请不要告诉陛下！

公爵：你不会忘记安妮·博林和她的情人的事情吧？他们下场是什么来着？

托马斯：大人，这不过是无伤大雅的宫廷韵事！

公爵：陛下？我从未说过告诉陛下，只不过这宫里流言飞短流长，我可管不住。

托马斯：我的心与灵魂都是您的了大人，我甘愿为您驱使，只请您饶我一命。

公爵：可怜的凯瑟琳心要碎了，她的情人居然是个窝囊废。

托马斯：凯……陛下很迷人……她还只是个小女孩呢……我只是觉得有趣……我……并没想到……并没想到事情会变成今天这样……您放心，我会与陛下保持距离的！

公爵：蠢货，闭上嘴巴，现在没人叫你和她保持距离，保持你们的关系，以后的事情听我吩咐。

托马斯：您的话就是我的神谕。

公爵：现在快从我眼前滚开。

（托马斯狼狈地下）

 

第二场

【一间整洁的小房间，国王，克兰默大主教，诺福克公爵以及侍从法官围坐桌边】

国王：我们想想怎么处理那个荡妇。

主教：（在胸口划了个十字）我已经命人将她的房间严加看守，愿主宽恕这般罪孽。

国王：她不值得被宽恕。

公爵：我很痛心，陛下，但她的确罪孽深重。

国王：把她关进塔，等以后的审判。

公爵：遵命，陛下，我这就去办。

（公爵走出房间，珍妮迎上前）

珍妮：（急切）大人，她会怎么样？

公爵：你还真是情深义重。

珍妮：她会怎么样？您说只要她认罪就会离婚，国王会把她撵走，那我们就可以一起离开王宫了，对吗？大人，现在进行到哪一步了？

公爵：对，对，只要她认罪，但是如果要她认罪，就必须先定罪，物证已经搜出来了，还缺人证。

珍妮：你是说，要我去作证？

公爵：你倒是不笨。

珍妮：可是……如果事情不是这样呢，如果陪审团变了主意呢？

公爵：我让你带给卡尔佩珀的话都带到了吗？

珍妮：是的，大人，他让我告诉您，只要能让他活下来什么证他都肯做，但请不要让凯瑟琳知道这些。

公爵：蠢货。

珍妮：他会如愿吗？

公爵：他会，他会，他去作证，公开承认自己被王后引诱，然后他就会被释放，如果你去告诉陪审团你是受王后指派，这样他们就能尽快定罪，凯瑟琳早日认罪，她下半辈子会在某个穷乡僻壤的修道院呆着，而你，你就能见到你的叔叔婶婶，我已经找到他们了，把这些事做完，你们就能团聚。

珍妮：（怔怔地）您能对着圣母发誓吗？我真的能和他们团聚。

（诺福克公爵没有理会，扬长而去）

 

第三场

【深夜，伦敦塔内，监牢里的凯瑟琳·霍华德衣衫破烂，面容憔悴，坐在草堆上，珍妮上】

珍妮：凯瑟琳……凯瑟琳，我来看你！

凯瑟琳：珍妮，他们绞死了我的托马斯是吗？

珍妮：我不知道为什么会这样！我不知道，你明明认了罪，他们为什么不放了你？为什么还给你判罪？我不知道会这样！我根本不知道他们会这么做！

凯瑟琳：（精神恍惚，没有理会）真该死，他们为什么要杀他。

珍妮：（低声）老天，我希望她到生命的最后一刻也不要知道她心心念念的爱人也为了给她定罪推波助澜。

凯瑟琳：我知道，又是他，诺福克，就像当年对待安妮一样，带头审判我是吧？换一副姿态讨取国王的欢心？至于国王，呵，那个老家伙没有丝毫难过吧？

珍妮：（指着不远处）那是什么？

凯瑟琳：（平静）断头台，珍妮，明天我要上断头台了，我求狱卒们给我搬进来的，这就是他们给我的审判结果，现在全国都知道了吧？国王又要处死他的老婆了，我要好好练习一下，练习应该怎么把头放上去，然后漂漂亮亮地等着刽子手把我脖子上看不见的枷锁砍掉。唉，我有过那么多漂亮裙子，我可以穿着它们来受刑的，死刑对我来说是一种解脱，理应用最华美的衣裙来相配，真可惜，它们现在一件也不属于我了。

珍妮：（大哭）凯瑟琳……凯瑟琳，我请求你的宽恕，我不知道会这样，你落到今天这样，我也有份。

凯瑟琳：你说什么？

珍妮：（泪流满面）从一开始公爵把我接进宫，我就开始替他监视你……他希望能时刻控制你……一开始还没什么，我只不过是陪你说说话……后来你开始慢慢长大……他觉得再这样下去你会慢慢脱离他的控制，就起了让你和国王离婚的念头……托马斯卡尔佩珀出现的时机正好……

凯瑟琳：噢，我的好朋友，他给了你什么样的好处，你肯这样对我

珍妮：他说他找到了我的叔叔婶婶，只要我肯为他把这事做好，我们就能团聚。

（凯瑟琳怪异地看了她一眼）

珍妮：公爵说你会和国王离婚，被送到修道院，我想这样也挺好，我们也许还有机会见面，可是我没想到他们会判你死刑，那天我拼了命去找公爵，连他的仆人也没见到。

凯瑟琳：托马斯呢？

珍妮：（一阵沉默）托马斯爵士他……他在审判席上也坚持维护您……他……（珍妮避开凯瑟琳的眼睛）他说您是他唯一的爱人，就连上了绞刑架也没改口。

珍妮：（独白）上帝宽恕过我那么多谎言，请一并把这善意的也宽恕了吧，如果她知道他死之前还努力将罪行往她头上推来撇清自己会是什么样？

凯瑟琳：噢，上帝，虽然我现在还是名义上的英格兰王后，我却更愿意用卡尔佩珀的妻子这一身份迎接死亡。

珍妮：我不请求你的宽恕，凯瑟琳，但我要把我的罪行向你说清，我已打定主意将后半生献给上帝，祈求你和他的原谅。

凯瑟琳：噢，傻孩子，珍妮，你真傻。

珍妮：你是什么意思？

凯瑟琳：我们都是被爱驱使犯下罪行的人，珍妮，你从没有过什么叔叔婶婶，珍妮，你一直是个孤儿，一家人都在汗热病里死去了，还是个婴儿时候就被我们的管家抱来养大，五岁那年你高烧神智不清，总以为自己还有亲人在世，怕你伤心，我们没人告诉你真相……天哪……珍妮……公爵他一定知道，他会把每个人的底细查得清清楚楚的……

（珍妮绝望地尖叫一声，晕了过去）

凯瑟琳：死神，我并不惧怕你，可天国之上的万能之主啊，求求您告诉我这究竟是个什么样的世界？

第三幕完

尾声

【宫里在进行热闹的酒宴，王宫的长廊，两位侍女上】

侍女甲：我们猜猜国王什么时候娶第六位王后？

侍女乙：你还是这么爱议论闲事。

侍女甲：你看看，这么快，这才过去两个月，好像全英格兰都忘了有过这么件事，有过这么个人。

侍女乙：我倒是觉得没人忘得了这些事，她们的影子处处都在。

侍女甲：是啊，处处都在，第一位，第二位，第三位，第四位，第五位，这些苦命的王后们啊。

侍女乙：之前那个侍女长，她怎么样了？

侍女甲：有人说她疯了，有人说她去做了修女，不清楚，处决凯瑟琳王后那天之后就再也没人见过她了。

侍女乙：唉。

侍女甲：诺福克公爵现在好像没那么得国王欢心了，这次又去平定国内北方叛乱，回来连个封赏也没有。

侍女乙：国王听不见百姓的抗议声吗？

侍女甲：百姓的反对声从来都传不到国王的耳朵里，那些人还没等喊出声来就被镇压丧了命。

侍女乙：闲话扯够了，我们还是去做份内的工作吧。

侍女甲：你说得是。

【两个侍女走进宴会正厅，里面一片欢声笑语】

全剧终

 


End file.
